


Two Sides of a Coin: Moving Forward

by Tsukino_Akume



Series: Two Sides of a Coin [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glorious return of Yancy Becket, his memories, and more specifically, the Becket Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of a Coin: Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer/:** There is no canon snuggling, therefore it is not mine.  
>  **Warnings/:** Character with PTSD, language  
>  **Author's Notes/:** And now I give you the epilogue to Two Sides of a Coin. Only one epilogue, because apparently that's how the boys wanted it.
> 
> Will there be more to this 'verse? I have no idea. Perhaps if the mood strikes me. ^_~

The day seemed to crawl by from the moment they left Gipsy Danger.

First there was Pentecost's interrogation. 

_"What happened in there, Ranger Becket?" he snapped, glaring at them both as they stood at attention in front of him._

_"Sir!" they chorused._

_He paused, eyeing them both with wary suspicion. "Becket Senior," he corrected._

That's never been fair. 

With age comes wisdom, Kiddo. 

Or just grey hair. 

You're gonna regret that later. 

_"Sir," Yancy answered smoothly, his expression betraying nothing. "It seems that Drifting unlocked my missing memories."_

_It was the short answer, and not all of it. But it was all Pentecost really needed to know._

_"I see." He stared at them for a long moment before giving a short nod. "Welcome back then, Ranger Becket."_

_"Sir," they chorused again._

Then came medical, because Yancy needed industrial-strength aspirin and Raleigh wasn't taking no for an answer. He retaliated by insisting they pick up some cough drops, because apparently Raleigh had been screaming the entire time Yancy's missing memories had been drained out of him and back into his brother's head where they belonged. Unfortunately they'd been detained, because no one believed that other than Yancy's migraine and Raleigh's sore thoat, they were fine. 

_"And you say you don't remember anything from the moment the neural handshake began until you heard Mr. Choi calling for you, Ranger Becket?"_

_"He doesn't," Yancy confirmed as Raleigh shook his head silently._

_The doctor's lips thinned. "I see."_

They'd stopped for dinner, because they'd missed lunch at some point - probably while they were in medical - and neither of them intended to leave their room once they got to it. 

_Raleigh rolled his eyes when the other pilots joined them. Yancy nodded to them, stealing his brother's dessert and smirking at him when Raleigh glared. "Hey."_

_"Velcome back, Ranger Becket," Sasha greeted._

_"Thanks."_

_Chuck Hansen slid silently into place next to Yancy, shooting Raleigh a dark look that dared him to argue. Raleigh blinked at him in confusion, and Yancy hid a grin._

And then finally, ***finally*** they were at Raleigh's room - their room now, because there was no way Yancy was going back to sharing with three roommates when he could just steal space with his brother - shutting the door behind them. 

Yancy dropped on the bed with a tired sigh. "Damn, it's been a long day." 

Raleigh didn't answer, and he looked up curiously see him still standing just in front of the doorway with an odd look on his face. "What?" he asked blankly. 

Raleigh swallowed. "Is this the part where I wake up?" he asked quietly. 

_"What if I'm dreaming again?"_

Yancy sat up, staring at him for a long moment. At last he let out a long sigh, holding out an arm. "Come 'ere, Kiddo." 

There was a brief moment where he thought he'd have to coax him, and then Raleigh was beside him, pressed against his side and half snuggled under his arm. He leaned into him in return, resting his chin on Raleigh's head and enjoying the feeling of shared warmth. The position was a little awkward on his ribs, but he really didn't care at the moment. 

"I missed you." Raleigh's voice was barely a whisper. 

"I know," he murmured, nuzzling his hair slightly. "I missed you, too." He hadn't known what it was that was missing exactly, but he'd still felt the sense of loss. 

"I'm sorry." A surge of _guilt_ flickered through their connection. "I'm sorry I didn't ... that I didn't find you. I'm sorry you were alone." 

He nudged him lightly, giving a gentle squeeze. "You were alone, too." 

Raleigh nudged him back. "S'not the same thing." 

"Maybe." 

There was a pause. 

"I'm sorry I lied about not remembering anything," Yancy offered. 

Raleigh shook his head. "It's all right. I get it now." 

"I'm sorry you thought - " 

"It's fine, Yance." 

He huffed, mock-glaring at the top of Raleigh's head. "You're not going to let me feel bad about anything, are you?" 

"I'm not forgiving you for thinking my name is weird." 

He elbowed him again. "It ***is*** weird." 

"Yancy's weirder," Raleigh retorted. 

"Unique," he corrected. "It's unique." 

"Weird." 

He gave him another nudge. Raleigh nudged back, and then suddenly they were wrestling. The bed was really too small for it; really, it wasn't even big enough for both of them to share it, but it didn't matter. They'd make do. 

Eventually Yancy managed to pin him, but it was a near thing. Raleigh had bulked up a lot in the past few years. "Say it!" 

"No!" 

"Say it!" 

"Never!" 

He shoved a pillow in his face; holding it for a few moments before letting him have air. "Say it!" 

Raleigh glowered at him. "Yancy Becket is the reigning champion of bed-wrestling forever and always." 

He beamed, tossing the pillow back to the head of the bed and sprawling out across his younger brother, using him as a mattress. "That's right, I am," he declared smugly. 

If memory served right - and he thought it did - this was usually the part where Raleigh would grumble that he hated him. Yancy would magnanimously reply that he loved him too, and smirk as his brother sulked for anywhere from twenty minutes to the rest of the evening, depending on how badly he'd lost. It had been standard fare since Raleigh was three. 

He sat up just enough to peer at his brother curiously. "Not gonna tell me you hate me?" 

Raleigh looked stricken. "No! I - I could never - " 

Yancy sighed, dropping his forehead to rest against his brother's. Raleigh quieted, looking up at him with wounded eyes. "Hey," he murmured. "I told you. We're good, Rals. I know who you are now, and I've never hated you even when I didn't. You're a pain in the ass, but I love you." 

Raleigh blinked rapidly for a moment, swallowing. "I love you too." 

They lay that way for awhile, before Raleigh finally started to squirm. "You're heavy," he complained. "Get your fat ass off me." 

"You mean my perfectly toned, muscular body? Say please." 

"I ***mean*** move your obnoxious, heavy, pain-in-my-ass, ***now***!" 

It was hard to say what tomorrow would bring. But for now, the Becket Brothers were together again. And that was really all that mattered. 

"Damn it Yancy, ***move***!" 

"Make me, short stuff." 

"I'm taller than you!" 

"In your head, maybe." 

" _God damn it_ , Yancy!"


End file.
